


Ready

by jihyuncompass



Series: Mysme Week 2020 [7]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Alcohol Mentions, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihyuncompass/pseuds/jihyuncompass
Summary: “I want you.” He said, his voice a breathless whisper. “I want all of you.” Your eyes widened. Maybe it was the wine but you had never seen Jihyun so bold.
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Mysme Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984801
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Ready

**Author's Note:**

> This was my final piece for Mysme Week 2020 for the NSFW prompt. This was my first (and currently only) NSFW fic. I don't know if it's my best work I could do but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless

Nothing about your relationship with Jihyun from the start could be considered conventional. Meeting your boyfriend while trapped in a cult created by his ex-fiance was definitely one of the stranger ways to meet someone. This was something you both accepted quickly but it didn’t change anything about your feelings for each other. 

After your reunion you had to spend a lot of time getting to know each other. After all you knew about his past relationship with Rika and how his mother died before you even knew his favorite movie, or his favorite food. So when you reunited, lots of time was spent slowly learning everything about each other. You went on dates often, to anywhere you could think of. Sometimes your dates had plans, going to a certain restaurant, attending an event. Other times it was more spontaneous, just deciding to meet up and figure out what to do together. Either way as long as you had each other you were more than happy. 

From the start of your actual relationship you both decided to take things slow and at your own pace. Certain things happened quicker than others, but some things took longer. Physical affection was one of the things that took awhile for you two to get comfortable with. Jihyun felt anxious about initiating anything and you didn’t want to pressure him or make him do something he wasn’t ready for. It was a kind of dance, except neither knew who was leading. Slowly, however the two of you started to get more comfortable with each other, not being so afraid of being affectionate. 

After four months together, you were both hunched over his coffee table. A movie was playing on the TV but neither of you were paying attention. A puzzle sat halfway completed, pieces scattered across the table and in the box. The two of you had discovered the puzzle while on a date a few days ago when you stopped in a bookstore to look around. The puzzle had caught Jihyun’s eye immediately and he didn’t even hesitate with buying it, excitedly telling you how he wanted to put it together with you. 

As good of a puzzle as it was, it was also an absurd amount of pieces. It would likely take several hours before you could even get close to finishing it, and your neck was starting to hurt from looking down and your eyes strained from looking at the tiny details of the puzzle pieces. 

“Maybe we should take a break.” Jihyun suggested. He rubbed his eyes and stretched his back. “This is harder than I thought it would be.” You nodded. You took the glass of wine you’d been drinking from for the past hour and finished off the last sip. Seeing this as a sign Jihyun stood up from his spot on the floor and brought over the bottle he opened earlier in the evening. “Would you like some more?” 

Holding out your glass for him to fill you nodded. “I would, not too much though.” Jihyun carefully poured the wine into your glass, careful not to fill it too much. Once he finished with yours he topped off his own glass and put the bottle back on the kitchen counter. 

He settled down next to you, your shoulders brushing. With a clink of your glasses you both took a long sip of wine. He looked over to you, watching your features with his gentle eyes. He watched the way you set the glass back down on the table, holding the glass in a way that it didn’t make too much noise touching the table. He noticed the way you exhaled a content sigh and leaned against his shoulder. 

You didn’t notice the way he was watching you when you leaned back to look at what was happening during the movie you both had forgotten about. However, you did notice when Jihyun moved his hand to gently turn your head to look at him. 

“Jihyun?” You whispered. Keeping his hand on your chin he stared at you.

“Can I kiss you?” He asked. He did that often, asking your permission before showing any act of physical affection more than just holding your hand, and even then he still asked once in a while. 

“Yes.” You answered him, not waiting for another second he closed the gap between you. His hand on your chin moving to cup your cheek. Almost like an instinct you moved your hand to run your fingers through his mint colored hair. Your other hand resting on his chest. 

Jihyun’s kisses were like nothing you had ever experienced before. Each one made you feel like you were in heaven. Even the brief chaste kisses felt like you were ascending to heaven, and the long, passionate kisses like this? You never wanted them to end. 

When you finally had to break away to get air you pulled away just enough to breathe, and opening your eyes you saw how he was watching you. His eyes holding a look you hadn’t ever seen on him before, he looked hungry, almost desperate. Holding his gaze for just a moment more he moved in again and met his lips with yours. This time one of his hands rested on your waist. 

As he continued to move his lips against yours, the hand placed on your waist started to move, slowly moving past your hip until it landed on your thigh and slowly moving inward. You broke the kiss and searched his expression. 

“Jihyun,” You whispered. “What are you-”

“I want you.” He said, his voice a breathless whisper. “I want all of you.” Your eyes widened. Maybe it was the wine but you had never seen Jihyun so bold. Your face blushed a bright red. 

“Are you sure you feel ready for this?” You asked him. Your hand grazed his cheek, searching in his eyes for a look of hesitation, or any kind of doubt. But looking at him, you found none of that. His eyes only held love, and warmth. 

“I’m ready, I want this, I want you, if you’ll let me.” You kissed him, gently biting his lower lip. When you pulled away you stayed just close enough that all you could see was his eyes, the beautiful blues staring right into yours. 

“I’m all yours, my love.” Without another word Jihyun was helping you stand, and leading you down the hall to the bedroom. 

As soon as the door was shut, you pulled Jihyun towards you to kiss him again. His hands on your waist, you moved your lips to kiss the ends of his mouth and then trailed soft kisses down his chin and neck. Stopping after you hit the collar of his shirt. 

“Can I take this off?” You asked, even if Jihyun said that he wanted this you wanted to be absolutely sure before going further. Jihyun nodded and captured your lips in another kiss. Slowly you started unbuttoning his shirt, starting at the top close to his neck and working your way down to the bottom. 

Once his shirt was fully unbuttoned you set your hands on his warm stomach and moved them up to his shoulders, gently pushing the shirt off to let it fall to the floor. Your hands roamed his chest and back, memorizing every line and muscle with your fingertips. Your mouth kissing his neck and collarbone. A hand on his chest you could feel how fast his heart was beating. 

Jihyun’s hands raised from being on your waist, slipping under the hem of your shirt, the feeling of his warm fingers on your stomach made you shiver, his touch was featherlight, moving across your skin. Working his way up Jihyun removed your shirt and reached behind your back to unclip your bra. Prepared to have to help him you were a touch surprised when you felt it unclasp without your help. 

Together you slowly undressed each other, whispering words of love and praise as you went, and once the two of you were completely undressed Jihyun took a step back to look at you fully. His breath caught in this throat. 

“You’re so beautiful.” He whispered, meeting your eyes you saw a familiar spark in his eyes. “Please let me paint you like this someday.” He stepped forward again and focused on kissing your neck, his hand cupping one of your breasts, his thumb slowly tracing over your nipple. You let out a soft moan, his touch was so gentle but it left you wanting more. 

You moved one of your hands slowly down his shoulder, reaching down until your fingers brushed against the base of his cock. Wrapping your fingers around the now-rapidly hardening member you slowly gave a few experimental strokes. Jihyun’s grip on you tightened and you heard him release a strangled mix of a gasp and a moan. 

“Do you like that?” You asked him, not stopping your movements. Struggling to speak he nodded into your shoulder. Hearing his labored breathing filled you with a sense of confidence, continuing to stoke him. Your thumb you swiped across the tip collecting some of the precum that had already accumulated, using it to lubricate his member to make your movements smoother. 

After a few more strokes Jihyun moved your hand away from him, his face was flushed red and you could see his hands shaking a tiny bit. 

“Did I do something wrong?” You asked, he shook his head. 

“Just the opposite.” He said. “You were doing too good, and I’m not done yet.” He took a hold of your hips and moved you to the edge of the bed. Your head hit the soft mattress and you quickly looked to Jihyun who was now on sinking down to his knees. Taking one of your legs that was still hanging off the bed he put it over his shoulder, he looked up towards you, seemingly asking for permission. “May I?” 

Nodding furiously, you watched as Jihyun moved in, feeling his tongue move across you, stopping right before he got to your clit. His finger reaching to circle around the sensitive nub. 

The feeling that shot through you made you gasp. Jihyun, fearing the worst pulled away to look at your face. Seeing how red your face was and how fast you were breathing. 

“Did I hurt you?” 

You shook your head. “No.” You said between pants. “Do- do that again.” Obliging your wish he continued his motions, listening to you moan above him. You reached down and held his head, your fingers running through his hair. 

After a moment Jihyun moved his fingers, tracing along your slit and stopping at your entrance. Going carefully he pushed one finger in, hearing how you gasped again at the new sensation. Spending a moment to let your body adjust he slowly pushed a second digit in. Gently pushing in and out of you, his mouth moving inwards to suck lightly on your clit. 

The pleasure was almost overwhelming, heat was pooling in your abdomen and based on how skillfully he was moving in and out you knew you wouldn’t last very long. Moans left your lips louder than before. 

“Jihyun-” You moaned, “I-I’m about to-” You cut yourself off with another gasp as he put a third finger into you, your legs shaking from the feeling. Jihyun locked eyes with you. 

“If it’s alright with you.” Jihyun started. “I want to make you cum more than once for me tonight.” Your jaw dropped just the littlest bit, but looking at him you could see just how serious he looked. Swallowing thickly you answered him. 

“Okay.” With the confirmation he needed he went back in, moving at the same speed he had been before. With time picking up the pace of his fingers inside you. With one hand in his hair and the other gripping the bed sheets you felt yourself go over the edge, your hand clenched, pulling his hair just slightly. Your back arched as a wave of ecstasy rocked through you. Leaving your body shaking and nearly paralyzed from pleasure. Once you had come down a bit Jihyun removed the fingers from inside you, using his mouth to lick each one clean. 

Getting onto the bed Jihyun hovered over you, placing a soft kiss on your lips. You smiled into the kiss, brushing a hand over his cheek. 

“I love you so much.” He whispered. “You’re so beautiful.” He kissed you again and pulled away just a tiny bit. “Thank you.” 

“For what?” 

“For loving me.” He started, “For waiting for me, for being patient with me, for accepting me. For everything I am.” You brought him in for another kiss, tracing his collarbone with your fingers. 

“No, thank you. For coming back to me only when you knew you were ready.” He smiled, the smile he always got when he became particularly emotional. Laughing quietly, he went back to looking in your eyes. 

“God, I would do just about anything for you.” Showing him your most genuine smile you pushed a lock of mint hair away from his face. 

“I want you inside me Jihyun. I want to feel you.” The red blush returning to his face he pressed a gentle kiss to your lips and reached over to his bedside drawer. Dropping a condom packet beside him. Sitting up with him, you tore open the foil package and slid the condom down his cock, giving him a few strokes during the process. 

Laying you back down again, he positioned himself in front of your entrance. 

“You know, I’ve imagined this moment so many times.” He pressed into you just the tiniest amount. “I wondered what it would be like, how it would feel.” Pausing he leaned over to whisper directly in your ear. “How you would feel.” He pushed his cock inside you, careful to let you adjust to his size. His head pressed into your shoulder he let out a shaky moan. “God. You feel even better than I ever could have imagined.” You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and crossed your ankles against his back. 

Reaching your head over you kissed his cheek, and as if that was a sign he began to move. His thrusts started slow and steady, drawing a moan out of your lips. 

“Faster,” You told him. “Please go faster.” He picked up his pace, going in and out of you. Moans and cries fell from your lips, mixed with incoherent praise. You told him how good he felt, how beautiful he was, how much you loved him. 

As he continued, Jihyun could feel how close you were starting to get, and how close he was also starting to get. He pulled out of you and hooked his arms behind your back to sit up with him. 

“Come- come here.” He panted. You put your knees between him and with his hands on your hips he helped you slowly sink down onto his cock. “Is that good?” You nodded, holding onto his shoulders. His arms holding you against him. “I want to be holding you when you finish, I want to see your face.” 

With Jihyun’s help you started bouncing up and down on his cock as you held him close to you. Both of you grunting and moaning equally loud, the new position letting Jihyun hit even deeper spots inside of you. 

It didn’t take long to feel your end coming, it felt like a knot in your abdomen desperately wanting to come apart. Clutching to Jihyun tighter you moved faster, your voice raising in pitch. 

“Jihyun-” 

“It’s okay.” Holding your chin between his fingers he leaned in for a brief kiss. “Let go for me, love, cum for me.” Biting your lip you moved faster, Jihyun’s hands on your hips helping you move up and down. 

Within seconds you’re overwhelmed by another wave, your nails digging into Jihyun’s back. Crying out louder than you ever had before. Helping you move Jihyun helped you ride out your orgasm. Not stopping even after it was over and your head slumped onto Jihyun’s shoulder. 

The sound of your breath in his ear and the sensation of your hands gripping onto his back was enough to bring him over the edge not too long after. His gasp turned into a deep moan and then heavy breathing as he released. Slowing his movements down to a stop. 

For a couple minutes the two of you sat there like that, silently holding each other. Hearing only the sound of each other’s breathing. After a few minutes you slowly lifted yourself off of him, collapsing onto the pillows behind you. Exhausted and thoroughly satisfied. 

Jihyun got up to get himself cleaned up, before he left the room he kissed your forehead. You lied there in bed listening to him walking around. Waiting for him to return. He returned with a wet washcloth to get you cleaned up, and then returned to the room for the second time with your two forgotten glasses of wine. 

“Oh how I love you.” You said, taking the glass from him and taking a sip while Jihyun climbed into bed next to you, pulling the covers over the both of you. You rested your head against his chest, one of his arms holding you close to him. 

He kissed you again, this one sleepy and gentle. “How was that? I didn’t do anything that made you uncomfortable did I?” Jihyun asked you. 

“Jihyun, that was wonderful. You were absolutely perfect.” You took his hand. “I didn’t do anything you didn’t like?” He shook his head.

“No, you were amazing.” He gave another sleep kiss. 

“Thank you for this.” You whispered.

“No, thank you.” Jihyun said. “You’re always so kind to me, I love you.” 

“I love you more.” You whispered to him, bringing his head down to kiss your forehead, you could feel your eyes growing heavy with sleep. 

“Impossible.” Jihyun whispered. “We should sleep now, my angel.” 

And you did, wrapped up in your lovers’ arms you drifted off to sleep. Holding him tight.


End file.
